Vector Jump Knights
=Story= In the 80s, the Knight suits were being battle-tested several hundred times. A common area for combat simulations was in upstate New York, specifically in the Hudson Valley (though exact locations have never been disclosed). The dense forest made a perfect backdrop for secret experiments which led to advancements in stealth technology as well as the famed Slicer Hand.http://knightsoftheslice.com/post/130537138788/from-the-world-of-knights-of-the-slice-in-the =Figures= DCON 2016 Vector Jump Armor Knights Production Knight. PVC Armor. Test Type 0X. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. D-Con 2016 Exclusive. Released at D-Con 2016 on November 19th-20th, 2016. $20 each.https://www.instagram.com/p/BNAXfgRDoRM/ 14733488_1610872245883459_6485948199520436224_n.jpg 15043790_362949774052000_4815982004786954240_n.jpg 15057411_1215980948496002_738974390569402368_n.jpg 15043625_1807581276156120_1470934871911170048_n.jpg COPPERSOLDIER.png|Early Concept Art: Copper Soldier Vector Jump Outpost Odesskar Production Knight. PVC Armor. Outpost Odesskar. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 61 Exclusive. 17 total parts. Released on January 17th, 2017. $20 each. Archive-vectorjump-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg Vector Jump Galaxy Phase Production Knight. PVC Armor. Galaxy Phase. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 61 Exclusive. 17 total parts. Released on January 17th, 2017. $20 each. 16003083_10211616783558276_7825070453459325535_n.jpg 16003176_10211620374608050_7454946917524336637_n.jpg 16114153_10211618540602201_688924920850252527_n.jpg Vector Jump Heavy Spiral See: Bolinger Burton Rescue Type Vector Jump See: Rescue Knight Vector Jump Skaterriun Production Knight. PVC Armor. Skaterriun. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 63 Exclusive. 17 total parts. Released on April 5th, 2017. $20 each. Vector-Jump-Skaterriun.png Vector-Jump-Skaterriun-CLOSE.png Yetee Ice Vector Jump VI "Whoa! When did The Yetee get so... buff? The Pizza Knights called, and The Yetee answered! Armed with the Vector Jump Armor, allowing him to travel between dimensions, The Yetee has come to this realm hoping to help the humans of Earth fight evil, and eat pizza!" Production PVC Knight of the Slice. Translucent Frost with minimal paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. TheYetee.com Exclusive. Limited edition. Limited to 100 Carded editions. Released on September 2nd, 2017. $30 Uncarded. $35 Carded. M-YeteeKnight1_559c85d4-a327-4a53-a611-4dcea9906bb0_640x640.jpg|Yetee Knight M-YeteeKnight5_640x640.jpg M-YeteeKnight2_640x640.jpg M-YeteeKnight3_640x640.jpg M-YeteeKnight6_640x640.jpg|Carded Yetee Knight Vector Jump Gendrone Alliance Operative Production Knight. PVC Armor. Gendrone Alliance Operative. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 67 Exclusive. 17 total parts. Released on September 14th, 2017. $20 each. Vector-Jump-Gendrone-Alliance-WEB-3.png Vector-Jump-Gendrone-Alliance-CLOSE-WEB-3.png Vector Jump Nobody Knight Vector Jump Nobody Knight Released September 28th, 2017. $19.99 Nobody knight.jpg Nobody knight VJ 1.jpg nobody_knight_VJ_2.jpg nobody_knight_VJ_3.jpg nobody_knight_VJ_4.jpg Nebula Titan Jump Knight Nebula Titan Vector Jump Knight Released on January 3rd, 2018. $20 each. IMG_20170626_105051.jpg Nebula_4.jpg Nebula_1.jpg Nebula_3.jpg IMG_20170626_104811.jpg Nebula_2.jpg Image1_3_.jpg Nebula_6.jpg Nebula_5.jpg Vector Jump TFV Operative Production Knight. PVC Armor. Vector Jump Task Force Volkriun Operative. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 71 Exclusive. 17 total parts. Released on February 25th, 2018. $20 each. Vector-Jump-TFV-Operative-WEB.png Stomper Vector Jump "The most streamlined and advanced Vector Jump armor yet, the Stomper class are deployed to extreme climates. Their unique ability to integrate into different vehicle forms allows them to transform into formidable transports that can scale any terrain. Their first assignment adding to the defenses of Sub City, as a recent threat has popped up on intel webs." Production Knight. PVC Armor. Stomper. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Released at Toy Pizza Con and online on July 13th, 2019. $21 each. VJ_Stomper_Thumb_f1b0f52b-9745-461b-bdb5-fd76450a9a44_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_Stomper_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_Stomper_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_Stomper_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_Stomper_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg VJ_Stomper_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Vector Death "The single most requested fan-favorite: Death is back, and this time he's decked out in Vector Jump armor. I've done what you've asked and made this toy, will you please release my family now?" Production Knight. PVC Armor. Vector Death. 3 3/4" tall. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $21 each. Funding Pending. VJ_Death_Thumb_bea3a00f-a703-4c89-983d-8cc25a5c85e3_300x300.jpg|Preview Adjudicator Vector Jump "If you illegally use the Vector to enter another dimension, you risk the wrath of the Adjudicator Vector Jumpers. They are assigned from a new, but currently unknown bureaucratic committee tasked in policing all the recent time/space violations. Do not cross them!" Production Knight. PVC Armor. Adjudicator Vector Jump . 3 3/4" tall. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $21 each. Funding Pending. VJ_Adjucator_Thumb_a2d640b4-94a5-42f2-9dd8-54361c5e091e_300x300.jpg|Preview VJ_Adjucator_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg =Armor Only= Copper Vector Jump Armor Set This version of the armor represents a fresh off the assembly unit that has not yet been painted or coated with any protective covering. Vice Knight gifts this set to Royal Knight when he arrives in the present day. Note: Armor only, no Knight body included. Released on March 13th, 2017. $9.99 each. Untitled_Artwork.jpg v600_exportGif__2_.gif Copper_1.jpg Copper_2.jpg Copper_3.jpg Copper_4.jpg Gunmetal Vector Jump Armor Set "While normal Vector Jump armor has a high tolerance to damage and the stress of inter-dimensional travel, this version features extra tensile strength to make it even more impervious to medium and large arms fire. Earth weapons stand no chance!" Note: Armor only, no Knight body included. Released on July 6th, 2017. $10 each. GunmetalVJAexportGif.gif Gunmetalvj3.jpg Gunmetal_VJ_1.jpg Gunmetal_VJ_2.jpg Gunmetal_VJ_3.jpg Glow Vector Jump Armor Set After the defeat of the Chaos King, the KOTS had to make short work of his Glowing minions, by hunting them down one-by-one and destroying them. Normally, they just wondered the countryside without purpose or meaning and were easily dispatched. Utilizing the corpses, Fred Food dissected and reverse engineered their essence to make for a new kind of Vector Armor....one that's power is not yet understood. But hey, it does glow in the dark, so that's cool. Note: Armor only, no Knight body included. Released on September 28th, 2017. $9.99 each. GID_VJ_1.jpg GID_VJ_2.jpg GID_VJ_3.jpg GID_VJ_4.jpg GID_VJ_5.jpg Ice Cube Vector Jump Armor Set How can you chill out a warm Cola Knight? With Ice Cube Armor of course! This Vector Jump set allows you to customize your Knights of the Slice in a very cool way. Note: Armor only, no Knight body included. DCON 2017 Exclusive. First released on November 11-12th, 2017 at Designer Con 2017 and online November 28th, 2017. $10 each. 23416396_903935159771596_5861640674020950016_n.jpg 23416411_2096663770617183_8135566767645786112_n.jpg 23347623_158425234761998_1353011511097819136_n.jpg 20171109_094929.jpg Nuke Vector Jump Armor Set "A competitor of Pizza Shunt called Nuked Cow, stole a Vector Jump armor set and attempted to harness the power of Gamma Guy. The experiment failed, leaving a highly unstable VJ suit that can't be worn. Place your KOTS in it at your own risk! " Note: Armor only, no Knight body included. Released on February 12th, 2018. $10 each. 20180127_125448.jpg 20180127_125232.jpg 20180127_125313.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Homage